A Simple Case of Acquired Taste
by hitsugayasugar
Summary: This is the story in which Naruto loses his sleeping hat and Sasuke pretends to be deaf and they eat ramen before they discuss life and its oddities.


Disclaimer: Naruto, property of Uchi- I mean Kishimoto.

Warning: SasuNaruSasu.

A/N: It is nearly 2 am and it is my birthday and you are simply wonderful for reading this!

**A Simple Case of Acquired Taste**

There is, Sasuke thinks, something infinitely wrong with Naruto. He does not understand how it is even possible for _anyone, or anything,_ to produce the sound that is emitting from Naruto's mouth.

The sound in question seems, to Sasuke, like a high-pitched wail that jars his ears, and he valiantly stifles the urge to jam his index fingers into his ears to prevent the undignified sound from reaching his dignified eardrums.

"If you would just _shut up_ for one second, I will consider not killing you." Sasuke isn't sure that his growl-like respond reaches Naruto, but the wails soften considerably.

"But Sasuke, it's gone! Gone! It just upped and disappeared!" The second Naruto finishes his sentence, the wailing returns with a vengeance.

"What", Sasuke manages to grit out, "is it that's gone?"

The wails end abruptly and Naruto stares at Sasuke, suspicion evident in his voice. "Why do you want to know, bastard?"

"So", Sasuke spits out savagely, "that I can help you find it, you imbecile."

Shaking his head from side to side, Naruto ransacks his room, again.

Patience wearing thin, Sasuke grabs Naruto and glares straight into too blue eyes. "Tell me."

Smacking Sasuke's shoulder to no avail, he settles for scowling petulantly. "I'm not telling. You'll just give me the scoff-in-disbelief and walk away routine."

"I", Sasuke says indignantly, "do not do that."

Naruto merely blows out puffs of air that flutters Sasuke's lashes and Sasuke lets go of him.

"Just tell me and stop wasting time, you moron."

"You know that… hat that I always sleep with? Yea. It's missing. Gone! I can't sleep without it!" Naruto thinks for a bit, squints at an angle and resumes his wailing.

"Your hat. Is. _Gone._" There is nothing but calm lacing Sasuke's voice and Naruto, oblivious to all, shouts into his room.

"Yes! My sleeping hat is missing and I have to find it! And _you_ ought to help!" Naruto pivots, pointing his finger at Sasuke to emphasise his point, only to discover that he is pointing at nothing but his refrigerator.

"I knew it! He left! That bloody unhelpful BASTARD!"

There is, Sasuke thinks again as he jumps yet another rooftop, something definitely wrong with Naruto.

**sasunarusaucegaylovesnarootoelovessaucegaylovesnarootoelovessaucegaylovesnarootoelovessaucegaylovesnarootoelovessaucegaylovesnarootoessasunarulykwhoa!  
**

The next time he sees Naruto two days later, Sasuke is unsurprised to find the other glaring daggers at him. He turns gracefully and walks in the opposite direction from which Naruto is coming from and the latter narrows his eyes and catches up with Sasuke quickly.

Sasuke ignores him and Naruto begins shouting at him from close range and his voice is so loud and his words are all muffled and all Sasuke hears are scattered phrases like "Jerk-face", "…didn't even lend me a hand!" and something that sounds like "…don't need blood limits to find my hat, asswipe."

Sasuke casts a sideway glare at his _friendenemysomethingperson_ and Naruto catches sight of enough Sharingan to quieten down oh-so-slightly.

"Let's get some food. Hearing you shout makes me hungry."

Naruto sticks out his tongue at Sasuke's back (even though he's 19 and absolutely_ mature_) but follows him anyway.

**sasunarusaucegaylovesnarootoelovessaucegaylovesnarootoelovessaucegaylovesnarootoelovessaucegaylovesnarootoelovessaucegaylovesnarootoessasunarulykwhoa!**

Naruto finishes his fifth bowl of ramen and Sasuke gives him a pained look before he can ask for the sixth, so he shrugs, get ups and brings out his frog purse (_yes mature, do not doubt Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage!)_

Wordlessly, Sasuke hands over enough money to cover for all the ramen in Naruto's stomach and flicks Naruto's purse away, smirking.

They walk home together, Naruto whistling a tuneless but happy _something_ and Sasuke arches an eyebrow when Naruto tries to hold his hand.

"Ne Sasuke…"

"Hn?"

"Why do you put up with me?" Naruto asks, thinking about his pillow and his sleeping hat (which he found in his washing machine in case you wondered)

"Why do you ask such dumb questions?" Sasuke drawls as Naruto bares his canines at him in a show of displeasure.

"Just answer the question, asshole."

Sasuke is silent for a moment and Naruto thinks he is trying to get out of not answering (again).

"It must be a case of acquired taste I suppose" Sasuke mumbles, and Naruto, who deliberately overhears, looks at him with curiosity written all over his face.

Sasuke grabs him and kisses him, pulls away and then glares at him, all in the span of seven seconds, and Naruto's eloquent reply comes in the form of a well-timed "Huh?"

Opting to answer in a manner that even dolts would understand, Sasuke rolls his eyes and shrugs before answering. "It's just you." Sasuke hopes that the 'I like you dumbass, and therefore I will put up with you as long as you're here with me' implied in his vague answer is subtle enough not to embarrass him.

Naruto scrunches his face up in an obvious show of non-understanding and Sasuke shakes his head minutely and walks off.

It takes Naruto a whole minute of chewing his lips and frowning before he realises that Sasuke is a long way ahead of him and sprints off in pursuit of the other.

The instant he catches sight of Sasuke, he throws himself at the other and shouts loud enough for the entire street to hear.

"Oi, stupid bastard, tell me what you meant!"

Sasuke almost sighs in disbelief but he doesn't. Instead he opts to push Naruto off of himself.

"C'mon, tell me! Please… I'll do anything you want! Tell me Sasuke!" He's whining and tugging on Sasuke's arm and Sasuke can only think, 'It's definitely a case of acquired taste' before dragging Naruto home to do _anything he wants._

**sasunarusaucegaylovesnarootoelovessaucegaylovesnarootoelovessaucegaylovesnarootoelovessaucegaylovesnarootoelovessaucegaylovesnarootoessasunarulykwhoa!**

**-OWARI-**


End file.
